


Push The Sky Away

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Her perfume is nice but he likes her natural scent so much more





	Push The Sky Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

She tabs a little bit of perfume on her neck as he kissed her cheek. His arms circle around her waist, and he holds her in his tender embrace, nuzzling Pepper’s neck as her lovely sweet scent surrounds him. When the tips of his eyelashes brush her cheek in a butterfly kiss, her heavenly laughter sends his heart into overdrive.

His head upon her shoulder, Tony holds her close; Lavender and honeysuckle tickle his nose, and while the scent is pleasant, he prefers her own aroma that reminds him of home sweet home, laughter and a life of pure joy and love.

“You smell lovely, my dear.” Eyes sparkling, Pepper blushes, pink coloring her warm skin. She smiles as she turns around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he looks at her like she has hung the moon, the most beautiful treasure in the entire world. 

“I love you, Tony,” Pepper hugs him, and he nuzzles his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. 

Later in the late night, after they have returned home, Pepper tries to keep her eyes open, yet she is so exhausted and weary, and the bed is soft and warm, and she nearly tumbles into the fluffy pillows and cozy sheets. 

Tony settles next to her, tenderly cuddling her in his arms where her head rests on his chest. They stay curled against each other snuggled tight; body warm under the fluffy blankets. “I love you,” His lips brush over Pepper’s, and he feels her smile joyfully into the kiss. “I love you too, Tony.” 

Little kisses and a home sweet home is all he has ever wanted in life; she is the love of his life, his soul mate, a lovely angel that takes his breath away. 

They fit together like two parts of a puzzle. They are the sun and the sky, the moon and stars; one heart and soul, one true love that lives happily ever after. One love Tony will die to protect. The early morning sun fills the bedroom, a lovely smile on Pepper's face as the sunny summer sun warms her rosy red cheeks. 

Tony loves Pepper with all his heart. He loves time when they cuddled up on the couch watching a movie on date night or when they walk hand in hand on the beach as the sun sets, wiggling their toes in the sand. Pure bliss warms his heart when Pepper kisses him gently as the sun rays warm him, or when they slip off to sleep at night, fingers interlaced together as they dream sweet dreams. 

Pepper is slow to wake on this morning, she was dreaming such peaceful dreams, but a lovely paradise waits for her when she opens her beautiful eyes; the bedroom is aglow with the strings of twinkling colored lights Tony has stung up. 

Tony hugs her close, and he is all Pepper could ever want in a soul mate. 

She wants someone she could be silly around, giggling and dancing around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Someone she could walk beside with during the day, a sweetheart to make her smile when she cried; a kiss to promise that not all days would be dark. Live with someone she felt safe with. 

With summer decorating the town in golden light, warming her through the window as she snuggled up with Tony, her heart is pure joy. 

True love only grows stronger with time. A Heart Beats 115,000 times a day. Every pulse spike with a lovely kiss, a tender touch. A promise to love eternally. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/765343.html?thread=100450207#t100450207)


End file.
